Twisted Fate
by Tiedyedaisy
Summary: Legolas fic...Mirkwood is divided and only two can unite it, but will they?
1. Prologue

Mirkwood had been divided into two sections for thousands of years. In an effort to finally unite together all the elves that resided in the forest, the two Kings came together in peace. King Thranduil and King Vardasirion met and came up with a plan to unite the elves of Mirkwood. They made a treaty in which their children would be promised to each other to unite the division and for the good of all elves. And so Legolas, son of Thranduil and Lintegurthwen, daughter of Vardasirion were promised to one another.   
The years passed and Vardasirion, never planed to go through with the treaty. He used the treaty only because he wanted his daughter to grow up with peace around her. Even with peace, her whole childhood was consumed with training in the ways of elfish fighting techniques, all the while, Vardasirion told Lintegurthwen of the evils of King Thranduil.   
King Thranduil was not one to be naïve. He knew that something was not right with the treaty. His son, Legolas, was by nature a gifted warrior. So if the need came to pass King Thranduil knew Legolas would be prepared.   
Hundreds of years passed by, Vardasirion moved forward with this plan to take over all of Mirkwood. Battles were fought throughout Mirkwood; the battles seemed to never end.   
~~**~~  
"Father you must let me fight! Why did you train me my whole life if I can not go out and defend your Kingdom from the evil King Thranduil."  
"My Lin, you are my most prized possession in this known world. I can not let you go and fight in this war."  
"I will not sit and let the war for this Kingdom be fought without me. You have told me many times before that I will be the one to rule in your place, let me go and defend my future!"  
"I will speak of this no more, Lintegurthwen! You will not go!"  
  
Ling stormed off from her father, with a fiery passion in her emerald eyes and went into her room and quickly changed out of her flowing dress into her training outfit and pulled her long blond hair up in the back of her head.   
  
"amin armar avaene lle leneema atar" {I go without your permission father}   
~~**~~  
"Legolas, my son, you are the pride of my Mirkwood, and the future for this Kingdom. I know that you have been not happy staying here, while the battle is being fought with Vardasirion, so it is my decision to grant you, your wish. I give you my blessing to go and fight"  
"Thank you father. I have waited to hear these words from you, and know that I will not let you or the Kingdom down."  
"I know my son, now go and be watchful of the Orcs, Vardasirion is not the only evil thing that lurks in Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas left his fathers side and he had already packed. He took off on his horse to go into the very core of the battle.   
~~**~~  
Lin silently and quickly moved through the woods, as only an Elf could. She stopped to rest for the night, choosing a safe haven under a large tree. She soon drifted off into sleep.  
Legolas going tired from his travels, slowed his horse and dismounted, as he walked he sensed something nearby and crept to catch a view of what he was sensing. His breath caught as his head tilted looked on to what he found,  
  
"Re I' sai thond en' poika vanim" {She is the very root of true beauty}  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Fated

As Legolas stood behind brushes transfixed on this unknown she-elf. He sensed danger, he looked up in time to see a band of Orcs. Having seen her from a distance, they raced toward her. Legolas without hesitation or thought, in a blink of an eye shot arrows at the Orcs. Lin heard something in the distance and awoke that very second sensing there was danger near. She reached beside her and grabbed her sword. A few Orcs were able to come, most of them were being shot by someone else, from behind her. After a short time, when all the Orcs were slain, Lin stopped to catch her breath. "Who aided me?" She wondered she turned to see. She stilled in her motion, caught in the moment. The most handsome elf she ever seen was before her. Her eyes connected with his and the world seemed to stop. Legolas was completely enthralled in her emerald eyes, a colour that was not seen often in Elves, Lin stood in front of him in awe of his beauty, he had deep ocean blue eyes. It was Lin, who finally broke their silence.  
  
"I am most grateful to you. Thank you"  
"Ille creoso amin arwen" {Your welcome, my lady}  
  
Lin walked over to him, her heart beating faster in her chest, as their eyes never lost connection.   
  
"You fight well, my lady"  
"Thank you, I was trained by my father"  
"Are you going to the Mirkwood battle alone?"  
"Yes, I had to leave without consent. I could not bare to stay and watch any longer"  
"My lady, I would not wish you to travel alone. Allow me to accompany you on the journey"  
"Thank you, but I can take care of myself"  
"I noticed, but please allow me to be your companion for this journey, I must insist" Legolas smiled  
Lin smiled back, "Yes, you may accompany me sir"  
"I would like to take rest for the night, let us find a new place to stop"  
  
Legolas and Lin wondered a bit further into the woods both seemly mesmerized with each other. Legolas found a place for them to stop for the night. They both rested under a large Oak tree. As they sat down Legolas turned to Lin.  
  
"Amin essa Legolas. Mani amin arwens" {My name is Legolas, what is my ladys?}  
"Lintegurthwen, Lin, ten' ai" {Lintegurthwen, Lin, for short}  
"Lin, tanya vanima essa" {Lin, that is a beautiful name}  
"Thank you Legolas"  
"Lintegurthwen, can I ask you something?"  
"Uma" {Yes}  
"Do you believe in mela ie' yeste' en?" {Love at first sight}  
"I didn't before"  
"You are using past tense, Lin"  
"Amin sinta" {I know}  
"Has your opinion changed?"  
"Uma, I can not explain it, it is surreal to me" {Yes}  
"Then you felt it too, when our eyes connected?"  
"Uma, is it not what all elves are told that when you meet your mela you both know?" {Yes, Love}  
"Uma, but I never believed it to be true until sii'" {Now}  
  
Legolas leaned in closer to Lin, bringing a hand up to Lin's cheek and lightly swept his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, when Legolas pulled away they smiled at each other. Lin's heart again unable to stop racing. Legolas sat back against the stump of the Oak tree and Lin sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, it took a while but she was able to slow her heart down and sleep. They slept like that till mornings first light, when everything would change.  
  
When mornings first light crept through the forest, Legolas woke up with a shadow of something horrible to pass in the coming day. Lin woke up shortly after Legolas. So it really was not a dream? She looked at him and he smiled down at her,  
  
"Lintegurthwen, tell me about yourself"  
She smiled, "I grew up with my father, my mother was around, but I spent most of my time with my father. He trained me in every form of elfish fighting technique. My father is special and very noble, he will restore Mirkwood to a united glory"  
Legolas' breath was caught, as fear swept through him. "Your father? Who is he?"  
"King Vardasirion"  
Legolas turned away, trying to focus on anything other than the fact that the one he had fallen for was his father's evil enemy. Lin, confused watched him in his actions.  
"Legolas, I am sorry I did not tell you that I am a princess. Is that why you react this way"  
Legolas let out a frustrated laugh, "No my lady, I was just realizing how convenient it is that we are already promised to each other"  
"Mani?" {What?}  
"Have you not heard of the treaty between Vardasirion and...my father Thranduil?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Mixed Feelings

Lin's eyes widened in shock No it can't be! She quickly got up from her place beside him under the Oak tree. Her heart completely like the land, divided.   
  
"Ile untinu en' Thranduil?" {You are son of Thranduil?}  
"Uma" {Yes}  
"Umbar nwalka" {Fate is cruel}  
  
Lin grabbed her belongings and threw them on her back. Legolas just watched, for there was nothing that could be said or done.   
  
"Wanwa amin mela, amin il ta sinta en' ta au' {Gone is my love, I will not know of it again}  
  
Lin's word were spoken harshly, they both glanced at each other one last time. Legolas saw tears forming in Lin's eye seconds before she turned away don't let him see your pain Lin! And with that she ran towards her father's camp.   
  
"Amin sinta lle corm sinta n'at" {I know your heart knows otherwise} Legolas spoke softly to himself. Though part of him knew that there was danger ahead for them and it would be almost impossible for them to be together.   
  
Lin ran until she came upon the camp of her father's warriors.   
  
"Tarien Lintegurthwen, your father did not tell us that you would be joining us." {Princess}  
"I am here now and wish to know how the battle is going"  
"Not good your highness. King Thranduil's Elves are strong and are gaining more ground over us."  
"I will not see my father fall to Thranduil"  
  
~~**~~  
Legolas rode off shortly after Lin left. His thoughts consumed with this most unusual twist of fate. He came upon his father's men.  
  
"Legolas! We are happy to see you with us. You will be here for the dawn of your father's greatest victory. "  
"Has my father sent word?"  
"Yes my lord, he is coming to witness the final battle"  
"Have we gained so much ground that the final battle is impending?"  
"Yes my lord, we are within days of complete victory"  
  
A bittersweet feeling came to Legolas. His father was going to prevail over the evil King Vardasirion, but what will become of Vardasirion and his family, more importantly in his mind, Lintegurthwen.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lin looked around camp and found a place where she would to stay. She had been told that her father was coming and that the end of the long battle was near. Her heart was heavy. She laid down and tried to sleep, but instead of sleep tears fell from her eyes, the tears that she would not allow to fall earlier that day.   
  
The next day Lin went right into the mist of the battle. She was fighting with her sword, turning and moving and fighting. The only sounds she heard were her breath and the collusion of metal to metal. She fought well and had her father been there he would have been most proud of her technique. Arrows were being shot left and right the whole battlefield was, as in war, in ciaos. Then something happened that Lintegurthwen did not expect. Her next fight was with a familiar face. Her body froze and her heart leapt all at the same time.   
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, we met again"  
"Uma, Did you miss me?" {Yes}  
  
Lin swung her sword at him as he countered it.   
  
"You know Lintegurthwen I think you do still love me"  
  
They both swung and their swords hit again  
  
"I will not love the son of the evil Thranduil"  
"Evil? It was my father who was King, your father one of his loyal guards, broke away from him to set up his own Kingdom."  
"You lie! That was your father"  
"Look at me Lin, I do not lie"  
  
Lin refused to look at him. Knowing that it could not be true, her father had not for her whole life lied to her.   
  
"I know and believe nothing of what you say"  
"Know this"  
  
Their swords again struck. They were both extremely close together, neither one of them willing to yield to the other. Legolas moved his face closer to hers as if to challenge.  
  
"Amin sal' mela lle" {I still love you}  
  
And with that he pressed his lips tightly against hers. Shock filled Lin.   
"How dare you!"  
  
She looked at him wildly, again filled with a mixture of feelings.   
  
"LINTEGURTHWEN!"  
  
Lin spun around  
  
"Atar" {Father}  
"Get away from that demon Lintegurthwen. You come back with me."  
  
Lin turned and looked back at Legolas, as he stood there. She lifted her chin and turned back to her father. 


	4. Great Battle Ended

When Lin and her father reached their camp, he sat Lintegurthwen down.   
  
"Lin, do you know who the elf was on the battlefield?"  
"Uma" {Yes}  
"Then you know that he is the son, of our great enemy. It is he who we are fighting to keep our kingdom from"  
"Amin sinta" {I know}  
"You must stay away from him Lin. Do you understand me?"  
"Uma" {Yes}  
"Lin, I do not want you to go into the battle tomorrow"  
"Mani?" {What?}  
"I do not want you anywhere near the battle"  
"I will not stay and wait. I was trained to fight, you trained me and fight I will"  
  
With this Lin stood up and marched off. She walked a good distance away from the camp and took solitude under a large tree. Tears escaped her eyes that she would not shed earlier. It was with these tears that Lin drifted off to sleep, awaiting the day she knew deep down, would change everything.   
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Lin awoke to sounds beyond, sounds of the battle. She quickly sat up and raced towards the noise. Swords crashed together, elven bodies lay over the field. Lin wasted in time jumping right into the very midst of the fight. Tired and weary Lin fought on, but it was all in vain, King Thranduil's men had been capturing her fellow elves. Lin caught glimpse of her father in the distance and to her complete horror, he was captured. Pain shot through her head and everything turned fuzzy and black.   
  
"Tarien Lintegurthwen wake up, my arwen" {Princess, Lady}  
  
Lin slowly opened her eyes, trying desperately to focus.   
  
"Mani happened?" {What}  
"My Lady, you where struck from behind and captured like the rest of his highnesses elves"  
"Amin atar, is he alright?" {My Father}  
"Uma, King Thranduil has him in separate quarters, I doubt they know who you are or else you would be in something more suitable for you" {Yes}  
"I care not where I am, only that we have failed"  
"I am sorry"  
  
Lin smiled at this elf, "It is not your fault, but thank you"  
  
~*~  
"Atar, tarien Lintegurthwen was in battle, therefore she is in with the soldiers we must find her" {Father, Princess}  
"Uma, Vardasirion, asked about the whereabouts of Lintegurthwen. I will go and try to seek her out of the mass" {Yes}  
"N'uma atar amin will find her" {No, Father I}  
"Do you know Lintegurthwen?"  
"Uma, we met on our journey into the battle, we did not know each others identity" {Yes}  
"Very well Legolas, you go and find her while I speak with Vardasirion"  
  
~*~  
Lin sat quietly amongst her fellow elves. Sitting against a wall she let her eyes close. Sounds of the door being opened could be heard, but Lin paid no attention, for food was more than likely being provided.  
  
"Eller re is" {There she}  
  
Lin's eyes slowly opened and standing before her was Legolas. He reached his hand out towards her gesturing to help her up. Lin refused and stood on her own, all the while her eyes locked on his.   
  
"Come Lintegurthwen, I am to bring you to your father"  
  
Lin did not say a word just followed him in silence. Legolas turned and stopped.  
  
"Lin, you can not change the past. What feelings where created remain, no matter the blood line that runs between"  
  
Lin refused to make eye contact and kept her chin in the air. Legolas turned and continued on until her father's room was before him. He opened the door and Lin stepped in side. Legolas closed the door and left. Lin ran to her father and hugged him.  
  
"Lintegurthwen, you are unharmed! I am most grateful for that"  
"Yes father, I am fine. How could this have happened?"  
"My dear child there is something that I must tell you before I am put on my most guilty trial 


	5. Changed

Hey guys. I find that using Elvish is a little time consuming, so I am only going to use it once and a while from now on J Thanks for reading.   
  
  
Lin scrunched her brow.   
"Guilty trail? Father I do not understand"  
"My child, I have done something that I am not proud of. I lied to you."  
"What?"  
"I was King Thranduil's highest counsel man. Every decision he made was in part my decision. He had refused to acknowledge me and I left to rule my own part of Mirkwood. Thus Mirkwood became divided"  
"Oh Father, why? All these years of fighting where for your own vanity?"  
  
Her father just hung his head.  
  
"I can not believe you. Why? How can you look at yourself in the mirror?"  
"Lin you where my only reason to go on"  
"No! Stop. I can not believe you! I can not stay here with you!"  
  
Lin turned and ran to the door and pounded on it. A guard outside opened it and another took her to see King Thranduil, as she requested.   
  
Lin was announced to King Thranduil. Lin entered behind the guard. Her eyes immediately fell on Legolas who was in his father's council room with him. Legolas stood more upright and intently watched her. Lin cast her eyes away from his and looked at King Thranduil.   
  
"Lintegurthwen. You asked to speak with me"  
"Yes your highness"  
"My father confessed to me, things that I was not aware of, and I had hoped that I could be placed in a separate sector from my father."   
"You where unaware of his past?"  
"No. He lied to me my whole life."  
  
Legolas watched in silence. He could tell by her body language that she was uneasy, and hurt. He wished he could help her, but knew he couldn't.   
  
"Legolas show Lintegurthwen to the east wing"  
  
Legolas nodded and walked over to Lin. She kept her eyes downward. Legolas walked with her through the palace.   
  
"I am sorry you are hurting"  
"I'm fine"  
"Anyone can see full well that you are not fine"  
"I can handle this on my own"  
  
Legolas smirked, 'she has fire in her that's for sure'.  
  
"Listen do not pity me"  
"I'm not"  
"Just leave the situation be. I do not wish to discuss it"  
"Alright then what shall we discuss?"  
"Nothing, I would just like to reach our destination rest"  
"As you wish"  
  
Legolas approached a door and opened it for her. Guards that followed them where placed at the sides of the door.   
  
"I hope this is alright Lin"  
"Its fine thank you"  
  
Lin walked in and the door closed behind her.   
  
Legolas noticing it was growing dark decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. As he left the Palace he looked up at Lin's window. She stood there, with a troubled look on her face as she took down her hair. It was the first time he had seen it down. 'beautiful' he thought.  
  
Lin stood at the window, looking up at the sky, 'the world is so different to me now…where do I go from here?'  
  
Sorry this is so short, but I figured to had to put something up soon! J 


	6. ~Note~

Hey to the few that read this :)   
I had given up hope...but I will finish it, I'll try and get something out soon. Life's just really crazy right now with exams and final papers...but I (and I may regret this cause I never break them...) promise to get a new chapter out by the end of the week :)  
  
~Tiedyedaisy~ 


End file.
